


SEKIGAN  I MADARA X OC X TOBIRAMA I

by ALongStoryTOtell



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Dead People, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALongStoryTOtell/pseuds/ALongStoryTOtell
Summary: Haku Inuwashi, orphelin de guerre, ne rêve que d'une chose : mettre fin à la guerre qui règne depuis des années entre les clans. Cependant des obstacles se mettent en travers de sa route.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. ame [雨]

**_La pluie._ **

_Le bruit de l'eau s'abattant sur le sol, assourdissant. Le poids de ses vêtements mouillés, alourdissant le moindre de ses mouvements. Cependant rien était aussi lourd que le poids qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Un immense vide mais pourtant si lourd paralysant tout son être. C'est comme si le monde entier essayait de l'engloutir sous terre. Son corps refusait le moindre mouvement et se laissa lamentablement tomber par terre, dans la boue._

_Devant lui se tenait l'entièreté de son clan, sa famille, décimée. En plein milieu de la nuit, ils furent attaqués_ _par des guerriers en armure rouge qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ces derniers avaient été largement supérieurs en nombre. Surpris dans leur sommeil, la plupart du campement avait été abattu sans même pouvoir répliquer. A première vue on aurait pu croire à une attaque spontanée et sanglante. Seulement ces guerriers étaient venus avec un but précis. Les yeux de sa mère, de son père, et de tous ceux qu'il connaissait avaient été arrachés sur leurs cadavres. Les priver de leur pouvoir. Autrefois un clan puissant ils étaient aujourd'hui anéantis._

**_Il n'avait rien pu faire._ **

_Du haut de ses trois ans, il n'avait rien pu faire. Se contentant de se cacher sous le plancher de leur maison avec son plus jeune frère sous les ordres de son père. Comme un lâche. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer, la peur trop présente pour qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement, ni émettre le moindre cri._

_Après ce qui avait semblé être des heures, il avait décidé de sortir de sa cachette pour savoir s'ils avaient gagné avec un mince espoir dans le cœur. La boule au ventre, il avait monté les escaliers pour constater la vision rouge et grise face à lui. Sa maison avait été totalement rasée, ses parents, ses cousins, ses grands-parents étaient allongés sur le sol, la tête dans la boue sous une pluie battante dépourvus de leurs yeux._

_Cette vision lui glaça le sang et lui fit perdre pied._

_Leur clan n'avait jamais attiré l'animosité de personne et n'avait que le souhait de paix dans le monde. Une question légitime émergea donc dans l'esprit du jeune garçon : qui aurait bien pu leur faire ça? Ils n'avaient jamais eu le moindre désir de domination ou de conflits envers les autres clans comme les Senju ou les Uchiha et qui serait capable de décimer son clan si ce n'était pas ces deux derniers?_

_La haine et la colère montèrent dans tout son corps, ravivant ce dernier._

_Alors qu'il se pencha devant le corps inerte de sa mère le jeune garçon se le promit. lI devait trouver des réponses, il devait enterrer son clan, il devait retrouver ces assassins, il devait..._

_Des cris aigus se firent entendre à travers la pluie et réveillèrent le jeune garçon de son immobilisme. Il se rappela alors la faiblesse de son plus jeune frère âgé de moins de trois mois qui était encore allongé dans le sous sol à l'abris ne comprenant sans doute rien à la situation. Reposant son regard sur ses deux parents il se rappela les derniers mots de son père avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux du garçon._

_La réalisation qu'ils étaient maintenant les deux seuls survivants lui sauta face aux yeux. Il devait maintenant préserver et protéger son jeune frère par tous les moyens possibles. Si le but de leurs assaillants était de décimer le clan, ils ne devaient jamais apprendre l'existence des deux jeunes garçons. Il alla donc le récupérer, ce petit être qui l'aiderait à traverser ce monde de guerre et de mort. Oui, avec Katsuro à ses côtés, il parviendrait à affronter ce monde._

_Il regarda alors dans les profonds yeux noirs de son plus jeune frère. Malgré tout, il souriait en voyant son grand frère au dessus de lui et ne pouvait passer une seconde sans essayer d'attraper ses cheveux pour jouer avec, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de ce passer autour de lui. L'innocence du jeune garçon eut raison de la tristesse de Haku qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire._

\- _**Je vais veiller sur toi. Fais-moi confiance Katsu.**_


	2. kaze [風]

> _12 ans plus tard..._

Le vent souffla dans ses long cheveux noirs faisant voler les feuilles des arbres haut dans le ciel annonçant la fin d'une belle journée. Ses yeux regardèrent ces dernières danser dans le vide avec distraction. Quand le vent se dissipa les feuilles retombèrent en bas de la falaise sur laquelle il était assit. Ses yeux retombèrent également au pied de la falaise. Un petit village nomade d'une vingtaine d'habitants était en effervescence préparant leur prochain départ.

Cela faisait maintenant douze ans que Haku avait trouvé ce refuge pour lui et Katsuro. Un petit groupe de nomade, sans aucune maîtrise du chakra ni aucune force dans les arts martiaux. Ils fuyaient le danger dès qu'il se présentait mais ils avaient néanmoins accueillis les deux jeunes garçons comme leurs propres enfants, sans rien savoir d'eux ni de leur passé. Un lieu de paix dans lequel Haku avait pu élever son jeune frère échappant aux batailles sanglantes de la guerre Uchiha - Senju qui faisait de plus en plus rage. 

\- **Haku !**

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées par l'intrusion de son petit frère dans son espace de tranquillité. Il regarda avec bonheur la vision de son jeune frère de douze ans courir vers lui avec un sourire immense plaqué sur son visage. Le savoir en sécurité dans un endroit comme celui-ci était la seule chose qui pouvait le consoler. Katsuro était devenu la seule raison de vivre du jeune Inuwashi. 

Il accueillit alors avec joie la présence de son petit frère à l'intérieur de ses bras. Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire enfantin avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les longs cheveux de son frère. Une chaleur se répandit profondément dans son cœur. Il l'avait trouvé. La paix.

\- **Genko-san n'est pas content!** Déclara son jeune frère avec un petit rire. **Senji est encore rentré blessé de vos combats. Dara-san va essayer de le calmer avant le repas.**

Dara était devenue par la force des choses leur mère adoptive, celle qui les avait accueillis il y a douze ans avec son mari, Genko. Un homme très dur qui n'était pas favorable à leur présence dans le village. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que Haku tentait de former les jeunes du village à pouvoir défendre leur clan en cas de danger, le chef n'était pourtant pas favorable. Haku avait donc finit par n'entraîner que son petit frère pour le rendre plus fort dès ses deux ans. 

Malgré les avertissements de son père, Senji, leur fils unique et par extension le demi-frère de Haku et Katsuro était déterminé à apprendre. Chaque jour il venait défier l'ainé Inuwashi en combat singulier et prenait les conseils que ce dernier lui donnait, toujours un masque de fierté collé sur son visage. Seulement aujourd'hui Haku n'avait pas retenu ses coups pour faire progresser le plus jeune car bientôt il ne serait plus là...

- **Tes blessures ont l'air de guérir assez vite.** Remarqua alors le grand frère avec un petit sourire. **Tu malaxes bien ton chakra, tu arrives même à te guérir.**

- **Ai! Je serai bientôt capable de revenir aux entraînement, onii-chan!**

Au même titre que Senji, Haku avait décidé d'entraîner son petit frère mais pas seulement au combat. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que le plus âgé des deux frères lui enseignait l'art de malaxer son chakra ainsi que plusieurs techniques accessibles à son âge. Même si le clan l'ignorait, Katsuro était un Inuwashi et devait être formé de la même manière que leur père avait formé son grand frère.

Ce n'est pas en restant avec ce clan de paysan que Katsuro pourra se défendre. Le laisser vivre parmi ce peuple faible effrayait quelques fois Haku et il était temps de lui apprendre à devenir un véritable guerrier pour un jour peut-être aider son frère à venger leur clan. L'innocence de son petit frère pourrait un jour devenir sa perte car il mourait pour le protéger.

- **Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux?** S'interrogea son grand frère. **Je peux te les couper si tu veux.**

\- **N-Non! Je veux les garder comme ça.**

Haku ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant d'afficher un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que son jeune frère s'était mis à se coiffer et à se comporter comme lui depuis quelques temps. Il était bien sûr très flatté que son petit frère veuille lui ressembler mais avait peur qu'il devienne aussi téméraire que lui. Il devenait de plus en plus désireux d'apprendre à combattre et à devenir puissant. Trop imprudent. Jeune. 

Sortant finalement de ses pensées, Haku remarqua que le soleil commençait à se coucher et il serait bientôt temps de rentrer pour manger avec son clan adoptif. Seulement aujourd'hui Haku ne voulait pas rentrer et le fait de devoir se justifier auprès de Genko n'arrangeait rien. 

\- **Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne rentre pas ce soir.** Déclara alors le plus vieux frère. **Je te verrai demain, Katsu.**

\- **Mais je veux venir avec toi!** S'exclama son petit frère et s'accrochant à sa jambe. **On pourrait aller dormir sur la falaise tous les deux! Je veux être avec toi, onii-chan!**

Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre mais Haku n'aimait pas se séparer de son frère même pour une seule nuit. Seulement il devait vérifier quelque chose et il ne pouvait pas emmener son petit frère avec lui. Genko et Dara le garderons en sécurité.

\- **Une prochaine fois Katsu.** Répondit alors le plus âgé avec un sourire peiné. **Dis à Dara que je suis parti chasser, je serai de retour demain.**

\- **Mais je veux seulement..-**

\- **Je vais te raccompagner à la maison, d'accord?**

Katsuro ne répondit pas et se contenta de se lever avec un froncement de sourcils décidément fâché contre son frère. Pendant tout le trajet de retour il fit la moue à Haku, marchant quelques mètres plus loin que lui, les bras croisés. Cela ne dérangea pas ce dernier qui appréciait énormément le silence et ne voulait pas se disputer avec son petit frère. Quand ils furent devant la petite maison en bois, Katsuro ne prit pas le temps à faire ses adieux à son frère et rentra dans la maison, courant à l'intérieur de celle-ci. vers sa chambre Katsuro détestait vraiment quand son frère s'éloignait de lui ou lui cachait des choses.

Le cœur de Haku se serra mais il sut que jamais Katsuro lui en voudrait éternellement pour si peu. Ils étaient seuls depuis des années et les seuls sur qui ils pouvaient compter étaient eux-mêmes. Jamais ils ne se sépareraient.

Le plus vieil Inuwashi était sur le point de partir rejoindre la forêt quand des voix s'élevèrent provenant d'une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur la chambre à coucher parentale. Le ton montait de plus en plus et Haku s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil rapide avant de partir.

\- **Nous ne savons pas ce qui leur est arrivé,** ** _anata_** **.** Intervint Dara avec le ton mielleux. **Haku est un garçon fragile et il s'en veut pour ce qui est arrivé à Senji aujourd'hui, d'accord?**

Il n'y eut aucune réponse venant de Genko que Haku pu entendre du dessous de leur fenêtre. Au fond de lui, le jeune Inuwashi savait que son père adoptif souhaitait simplement que leur clan reste faible, sans faire de vague et évitant tout attention qu'ils pourraient recevoir des autres clans puissants se faisant toujours la guerre comme les Uchiha ou les Senju. Il voulait simplement protéger son clan et Haku ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Il était simplement inquiet pour son fils. _Il faisait simplement son rôle de père._

Seulement il ne pouvait pas courir un tel risque avec son petit frère. Il devait le faire devenir puissant, autant que lui et développer ses pupilles comme son grand frère, les Sekigan, le but ultime de la vie d'un Inuwashi. Avoir ces pupilles signifiait faire renaître le clan.

\- **Il essaye de renforcer les membres du clans tous les jours pour se rapprocher de toi, il ne veut pas nous mettre en danger. Je refuse de le croire.** Plaida la jeune femme avec peine. **Tu as un fils dans ce village... dont tu ignores tout.**

\- **Tout ce que ces enfants nous apporterons ce sera des ennuis, Dara.** Argumenta le vieil homme avec lassitude. **N'as-tu jamais senti la puissance qu'ils dégagent chaque jour? Ils attirerons tôt ou tard des clans puissants et ils nous tueront. Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mon clan pour deux gosses!**

\- **Ils font partis de notre clan eux aussi!** Cria Dara commençant à s'énerver. **L'homme que j'ai épousé n'aurait jamais eu peur de défendre des enfants même au prix de sa vie! L'homme que j'aime n'y aurait même pas songé!**

\- **Dara attend...**

Un bruit violent de porte claqué et ce fut le silence.

Le cœur de Haku se serra en voyant que même après toutes ces années, les deux jeunes frères continuaient de semer la discorde au sein du clan. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Dara et Genko se disputer et il ne voulait pas être un symbole de conflit au sein du couple. Depuis quelques temps, Haku commençait à réfléchir au fait que peut-être qu'il était temps de faire leur propre chemin et de laisser ces villageois tranquilles. C'est plongé dans ses pensée que le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à la falaise.

* * *

 _-_ **_Sur ta gauche, à droite! Attaque!_ **

_Les cris de_ _Saru Inuwashi_ _retentissaient dans la salle d'entraînement de leur clan. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les deux avec_ _Haku, son fils plus âgé_ _. Depuis plusieurs mois, Saru avait jugé important que son fils connaisse l'art du clan Inuwashi mais également leurs techniques de combat. En temps de guerre il était essentiel de développer le savoir du clan auprès de la nouvelle génération._

 _Les combats contre les villages voisins avaient commencé et les membres du clan devaient se tenir prêt à combattre à tout instant. L'entraînement intense de leurs parents n'empêcha cependant pas Haku de_ _bavarder comme d'habitude._ _Saru_ _avait même remarqué que pendant certains combat à l'extérieur face à leurs ennemis, son plus jeune fils s'amusait à bavarder avec les autres membres du clan, ce qui avait tendance à l'inquiéter._

_-_ **_Je me demandais, toi et_ ** _**okaasan** **vous vous entraînez toujours sur cette technique secrète** **?** Demanda finalement _ _Haku_ _cachant sa jalousie._

 _-_ **_Pas depuis que les combats ont repris_ ** **_._ ** _Répondit_ _son père_ _avec un air triste._ **_Tu sais que si tu veux apprendre cette technique un jour, tu devras en être digne Haku_ ** **_._ **

_Profitant de son moment d'absence,_ _Saru_ _désarma_ _son adversaire qui tomba par terre en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Une fois à terre le père de famille pointa son arme sur_ _son fils,_ _faisant comprendre qu'il venait de gagner le combat._

_Le jeune garçon lâcha un petit rire avant de se relever et de reprendre sa posture au même titre que son père. Ils se sont toujours beaucoup mieux entendu en combattant qu'en discutant comme n'importe quel Inuwashi d'ailleurs._

_-_ **_Te souviens-tu de la devise de notre clan, Haku?_ ** **** _Demanda Saru avec un air sérieux._

 _-_ **_Famille, devoir, honneur._ ** _Répéta le jeune fils comme une prière._

 _-_ **_Pourquoi cet ordre?_ **

_-_ **_Car la famille est essentielle à notre survie._ **

_Après un hochement de tête solennel, ils continuèrent les combats. Haku_ _, au bout de trois heures d'entraînement finit par baisser son arme et était sur le point de proposer à son père de partir cuisiner des brochettes de_ _dango_ _, sa nourriture préférée dans le monde, quand ils furent interrompu par leur mère qui pénétra dans leur terrain d'entraînement, un air de panique plaqué sur son visage._

_- **Les combats ont recommencé!** Déclara leur mère, alarmée._

* * *

Les souvenirs remontant dans sa mémoire lui provoquèrent un léger pincement au cœur quand il fut enfin arrivé en haut de la falaise. Il connaissait et aimait profondément son père et luttait pour garder un maximum de souvenirs de lui et de sa mère. S'ils étaient encore là ils sauraient quoi faire. Haku fut tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en oublia presque la présence qu'il avait senti pendant une bonne partie de la soirée derrière lui. Ce dernier était assit au bord de la falaise semblant attendre quelque chose. 

\- **Tu en as mis du temps.** Déclara-t-il alors avec une voix neutre mais froide.

\- **Je ne savais pas que nous avions rendez-vous.** Taquina Haku en se rapprochant.

Suite à ses paroles Haku s'assit au bord de la falaise aux côtés du jeune garçon pour observer son village plongé dans le noir et décida pour une fois d'attendre le lever du jour ici à la grande surprise de son compagnon. L'inconnu ne répondit pas, conservant sa neutralité habituel que Haku connaissait par cœur. 

\- **Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans le coin.** Reprit Haku sans détourner le regard de l'horizon.

\- **Mon clan était en campagne.** Répondit distraitement l'autre garçon.

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa involontairement des lèvres du jeune Inuwashi. Le terme " _campagne_ " était assez clair dans les oreilles de Haku pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'une bataille de territoire. Il ne se disait pas plus. Pas de non de famille, pas de localisation de leur camp, pour ne pas parler politique. Rester simple. 

Cela faisait maintenant un an que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient la nuit sur cette falaise en échangeant des informations sommaires. Leur principale occupation était de regarder le jour se lever dans le plus grand des calmes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler et ne voulaient pas spécialement le faire. Ils ne se souvenaient pas de la première fois mais leurs habitudes n'avaient jamais changé malgré leur âge avancé. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, Haku décida de sauter le pas. 

- **Je suppose que je ne te reverrais plus.** Conclut Haku, un sourire peiné. **Mon clan a décidé de partir.**

\- **Où vas-tu aller?**

Malgré les nombreuses nuits que Haku avait passé avec le jeune garçon, il était toujours sur ses gardes et avait toujours fait attention à ne pas évoquer son nom, celui de son clan ou encore leur plan pour l'avenir. Il ne devait rien dire de compromettant et observait que son camarade faisait de même avec son clan. La guerre avait définitivement rendu tout le monde plus méfiant, la confiance n'existait plus.

Cependant même si Haku aurait voulu il n'aurait pas pu répondre avec certitude à sa question. Genko avait toujours été secret en ce qui concerne les décisions du clan et n'avait jamais rien partagé avec l'ainé Inuwashi, que ce soit pour leurs déplacements ou pour l'organisation du village. Il remarqua également que son jeune ami ne lui avait pas dit "vous" mais "tu". Un petit sourire se nicha alors sur ses lèvres car ce dernier n'était même pas sûr si lui et son frère suivraient le clan.

\- **Je l'ignore.** Répondit honnêtement Haku. **Tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'en vais.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux pendant qu'ils regardaient le jour se lever, profitant sans doute du calme des derniers instants ensemble. Haku n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ami sauf son petit frère et surement Senji qui le détestait autant qu'il l'aimait sans doute. Il ne voulait pas admettre que son ami de la nuit lui manquerait dans sa nouvelle vie. 

Car oui, ce garçon aux épais cheveux noirs et au regard sombre attirait sa curiosité. Il était très mystérieux et d'ailleurs Haku, malgré de nombreuses heures de réflexion, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il revenait si souvent pour observer le lever du soleil avec lui. Il finissait pas l'admettre, ce garçon allait beaucoup lui manquer car ils se ressemblaient énormément tant physiquement que mentalement.

- **Avant de partir, j'aimerai connaître ton nom.** Avoua soudainement Haku.

Le jeune garçon attendit une réponse pendant quelques minutes mais en vain, aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de son homologue. Il finit par tourner son regard vers son camarade pour voir l'hésitation dans les yeux de ce dernier. Choisir de faire confiance en donnant son nom était risqué de nos jours et visiblement ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à franchir ce stade ce qui navra profondément Haku.

Seulement il savait mieux que personne que la confiance se gagnait. Il décida alors de se lever, admirant une dernière fois les lueurs du lever de soleil. Une vision magnifique venant de cette hauteur et surement la dernière fois pour lui.

Avec un petit sourire fixé sur ses lèvres, Haku porta ses mains sur ses longs cheveux bruns soigneusement attachés avec un ruban rouge qu'il portait depuis des années maintenant. Il le défit délicatement laissant ses longs cheveux noirs flotter dans le vent. Il se retint de lâcher un bruit de contentement sentant ses cheveux libérés pour la première fois depuis des années. Sa seconde action fut de déposer le ruban à côté du jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un ami, coincé sous une petite pierre pour ne pas qu'il s'envole.

_Un cadeau._

- **Je suis Haku.** Confia-t-il alors avec un mince sourire.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, le jeune Inuwashi commença à prendre la route vers son village. Katsuro allait sûrement se lever tôt et être totalement excité par la journée qui les attendait. Dans des moments comme ça, seul Haku pouvait le gérer avec un entraînement extrêmement intensif. Seulement juste avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de la forêt il entendit un mot sortir de la bouche de son ami, dernier mot d'une voix qu'il n'entendrait plus avant des années :

\- **Madara.**

\- **Puissions-nous nous retrouver un jour, Madara-kun.**


End file.
